


Whatever Turns Ya On 2: The Self-Insert Dicks Back

by ThatsMetal



Series: Proto Fucking [2]
Category: (Ruby Spears Mega Man specifically), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Helmets, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vibrators, be prepared for probably too many Space Jam jokes, hope you like your robot boys with pussies because I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMetal/pseuds/ThatsMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel fic to my first Proto/insert fic. After the wildly successful test of his robot cock, Proto Man returns with the next part he wants you to take for a spin down to pound town. Yup, it's a vagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Turns Ya On 2: The Self-Insert Dicks Back

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my first fic, I have absolutely lost control of my life, which is why I wrote yet another of these. Somehow I managed to make it 10x more stupidly self-indulgent than the first one. What can I say? I'm a simple author with simple needs, and those needs include giving the robot men I love pussies that I can just fucking plow. They also include helmets and an abundance of memes, so I hope you're cool with those things.

It had been months since that fateful encounter at the bar and everything that transpired afterward. When Proto Man had first vacated your apartment, it was panic you felt more than anything else. You were afraid that, somehow, your decision to follow your baser instincts would come back to bite you. Was it possible that someone would find out? Was fucking a fugitive as much a criminal offense as harboring one? With enough time, your paranoia faded. And then came the shock, the embarrassment, and worst of all, the feeling that you could only describe as but hated to admit was longing.

Every time his creator wound up on the news, you’d rush to the TV to see him, and when you did, the shame would hit you like a brick. See that guy getting socked in the face by Mega Man? You made out with him against the wall. The one giving a stupid smirk and giving the cameraman the finger like an immature twit? He had that finger inside of you. Oh, the robot currently wrestling with the giant tentacle of a mutated squid? Yeah, you fucked him. And you liked it. And you were planning to fuck him a second time. And goddammit, you actually looked forward to it.

Shit.

It was true. You were really pining for this idiot robot. Visions and even ghost sensations from that fuck plagued you when you lay awake at night. That dumb cute face and ridiculous hair came to mind whenever you saw a pair of sunglasses. Every chance you had, you went looking for him at that bar. Whenever you scanned the crowd and saw no pomp standing out, the disappointment was too real to deny. It was pathetic.

When you thought you might be on the verge of insanity, you finally saw him, but not at the bar. You were actually just coming out of a coffee shop when you felt a sudden tap on your shoulder.

“Hey babe.”

You weren’t expecting to be met with a red motorcycle helmet when you turned around. If it weren’t for that distinct voice, you’d have no idea who it was. You were about to bring up his name when you remembered where you were.

“Blues?”

“That’s right, babe.” Even when you couldn’t see that smirk, you could hear it in his voice. He was disguising it like last time, and he also had the same leather outfit that when combined with the helmet was just…unfair. “You don’t have somewhere you need to be, do you? I was hoping we could go back to your place.”

You give a quiet gasp. “You mean it’s ready?”

He leans in close and chuckles softly. “It sure is, babe. Ready and aching for you to fill it.”

Oh my god. This was finally happening. You could already feel your face heating up as you became positively giddy. After all this time, here he was, ready and willing to fuck you again. Now the both of you were walking down the street to head back to your place, almost looking like any normal couple. Almost, except, “What’s with the helmet?” you asked. “You kinda stick out more than ever with that on.”

He just shrugged. “I don’t really get to wear the clothes and stuff I snag unless I’m out like this. Felt like wearing it for the hell of it today. Why, you wanna see my pretty face that bad? I’ll take it off for you, babe.”

God, you were still so weak to his teasing. “No, uh, that won’t be necessary.” There was a pause in the conversation. The quiet made you a little nervous until it was broken by the sound of him yawning. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him stretch his arms above his head, and then he reached one of them around your shoulder.

Oh my god. Did he really just pull that? Unable to stop yourself, you giggled uncontrollably. “You fucking dweeb!”

“Hey, what’s so damn funny?” he asked. Now you can practically hear him pouting at you.

“You. Pulling a move like that.” You grinned at him, starting to feel a little more relaxed as you nudged your elbow into his side. “So, what’s the deal? I didn’t think it’d be so long before you came by.”

“What can I say? Wily’s been busy. I’m lucky I was able to escape today.”

“What, were you too afraid of getting grounded to sneak out?”

Now you almost wish he wasn’t wearing the helmet so you could see the look on his face “Oh, can it!” He shut you up with a light pinch on your hip, which caused you to make an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak. He laughed. “God, I missed your noises.”

Quick to recover, you replied with “Aw, you really missed me? Have you been thinking about me all this time?”

He huffed and scoffed at the very notion. “No,” he said in an all-too-defensive tone. “I only made the mod as quick as I could since I knew you’d go crazy if I made you wait for too long.”

“Pfff, whatever you say, nerd.” You rolled your eyes while moving just a tad closer to him. How dare a robot be this cozy?

“Well, babe, how about you give me some sugar already?”

Before you could answer, you suddenly had a heavy helmet bonk the side of your head. “Ack, careful with that thing!”

“Oh, whoops. Forgot I didn’t have my mouth exposed.” He quickly slipped the helmet off of his head. Somehow, his hair managed to not get flattened and stood as tall as you remembered. He reached over to turn your head towards him, and you offered no resistance as he leaned in for a smooch.

“Man.” He sighed with a stupidly pleased and stupidly cute grin on his face. “I definitely missed that.”

When you made it back to your place, Proto Man didn’t hesitate to stroll in like it was his apartment and flop across your couch. He then immediately began undoing his pants.

“Wh-whoah, hey, what are you doing?” You hadn’t even closed the damn door yet and proceeded to slam it shut before he could whip anything out.

“What do you mean?” He leaned his head back over the arm of the couch to look back to you upside-down. He already managed to get his pants down to his knees, exposing his metal lower body. “Don’t you wanna slam jam me already?”

This fucking dweeb was going to kill you. You broke into a brief burst of snickering. “Yeah, yeah, sure, I’ll slam your jam in due time.” You sat down at the other armrest. “But we gotta work up to that, or else it’s not fun. Duh.”

He smiled back at you. “Sure, babe, whatever you wanna do. I got loads of time. Just lemme get comfortable, won’t you? Clothes are pretty restricting if you aren’t used to them.” You let him go ahead and wriggle the rest of the way out of his pants, and them and his jacket were dropped to your floor. You have to take a deep breath to get a hold of yourself. Goddamn, you’d forgotten how nice his body looked. As if sensing your desire to touch it, he sat up to take hold of your arm.

“Don’t be shy, babe,” he said with a voice and a smile carrying all the charm he could wield. “Get over here.”

He leaned back, pulling you with him to lie on top of his sculpted metal chest. With one hand knotting into your hair, he brought you in for an eager kiss. You couldn’t stop yourself from moaning into his mouth, having forgotten how pleasantly soft his lips were. That made him growl into yours. He wrapped his arms tight around your back before sliding his hands down to squeeze your ass. Proto Man was as good a kisser as ever, using his tongue and little nips to make you melt. He still had the same pleasantly distinct taste. You tried escaping for air several times, but each time he would just pull you right back in for more. When he was finally ready to release you, you pulled away with a satisfying smack of your lips, and he was with a dopey, kiss-drunk grin.

“Damn, baby,” he sighed. “I could do this just about all day.” As you sat up, his hands slid up and down your waist and chest, pulling up the rim of your shirt. “Know what I missed more than your kisses and noises? Those rocking tits. How about you take this off? I’ll let you see the new setup if you do.”

You had to snort at “rocking tits”, but you were definitely tempted by his offer. After all this wait, you wanted to see his shiny new pussy already. So with a little red on your face, you pulled your shirt over your head and undid your bra. Proto Man’s smile widened, and his hands immediately went to your breasts. Fortunately for you, he remembered to handle them with care. After giving a good squeeze, he reached down towards his groin. You moved back to watch that same metal panel click open. This time, when his cock rose to hardness, it looked different than the last time you saw it. It no longer looked like a simple rubber cable, but now it was painted to match the rest of his body and shaped to better resemble a penis.

But the bigger change was located just below it. Between his legs was a new hole in his plating, one more circular than an actual vagina was supposed to be. You could see that there was a lining within the hole that seemed to be made from the same soft material that covered his cock.

You could also see moisture leaking out of it.

“Wow…you even made it able to get wet?”

“Course,” he answered as he sat up on his elbows. “What good is a pussy if it can’t get wet? Took some getting used to though. I’d be thinking about making out with you again, and then I’d have a weird wetness between my legs.”

You blushed. “You thought of me, huh?”

He grinned and answered without missing a beat. “Sure I did. What better to think about while I’m testing this stuff, if you know what I mean?”

Proto Man thinking about you while masturbating. You’d have to save that thought for later. “And you fixed up your cock, too,” you commented as your hand rested on his inner thigh. “You’ve done a good job.”

“Thanks, babe.” He grinned as he started rubbing the rim of his pussy with two fingers while his other hand wrapped around his cock. “Well c’mon. Don’t you wanna play with these already?” He spread his legs even more and started wriggling on the couch in an attempt to further tempt you. “I’ve waited long enough to have you fill this new hole of mine, haven’t I?”

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered while putting your blushing face in your hands. “How about we move to my bed first?”

“Good idea!” Before you could react, Proto Man sat up and put his arms beneath you. He stood, lifting you with him, and you had to cling tight to him as he practically raced to your bedroom. You yelped when he nearly threw you onto the bed, and then he climbed over you to put his hands and mouth straight to your chest.

You were helpless as he began squeezing, kissing, and sucking your tits, only able to tilt your head back and moan as much as he wanted. Occasionally he moved up to bite into your neck and make you gasp. He responded with low chuckles and moans all while undoing and pulling down your pants until you were as naked as he was. Finally, you had to beg for mercy.

“Proto!” you yelped while you gently gripped and pushed against his hips. “I thought you wanted me to wreck you today!”

“I do,” he replied with a grin, finally moving his mouth away from your skin. “But after waiting so long, I just had to get a full sample of you first before I could do anything else. I mean, God, it’s been so long since I even touched a tit. Do you know how difficult it is to be surrounded by metal again when you’ve held something that soft before?” He leaned back in to give another bite to your neck.

You hissed this time. “Ow, not that hard.”

“Whoop, sorry. Got too excited,” he said before kissing the spot. Afterwards, he rolled onto his back beside you and spread his legs again. “God, I’m wetter than ever. Think I’m more than ready for you to give me a rigorous fucking. How about you break out that thing you mentioned before? What was it called, a strap-on?”

You had to chuckle at his eager attitude. “I’m glad you’re excited, but we can’t just go straight to the strap-on.” You pat his thigh. “We gotta get you primed and stretched with a couple fingers first.”

“Ugh, boring,” he groaned. “I’m a robot, duh. I can stretch more than you. I can use my own fingers whenever I want, and mine are bigger than yours.”

“Oh c’mon, are you saying my fingers are boring?” you huff. “Just let me feel around?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you want. Go to town.”

You moved between his bent legs and reached for his pussy, but then you paused as you glanced to his grinning face. “Say…would you actually mind doing something for me?”

“Hm?” He pushed himself onto his elbows. “You name it, babe. You can take me anyway you want”

Ah jeez, this is embarrassing. This is just your second time with him, and now you’re gonna have to admit one of your biggest kinks. You rub the back of your head shyly. “Do you, uh…do you think you could wear that helmet while we’re doing this?”

“Huh? My helmet? How am I supposed to smooch ya if I’m wearing a helmet?” He pouted at the very thought of it. Being denied from kissing you? Unthinkable.

“Just for a little bit! I just, well, it’s a real nice helmet and all, and I…”

“Have you got a thing for helmets or something?” he asked with a smirk. When you just muttered incoherently and covered your blushing face, he laughed. “Hey, whatever turns you on, babe. I’ll go get it.” You waited on the bed while he hopped up and went back into the other room. He made a bit of an entrance on his return, spreading his arms across the doorway and shifting his hips. You nearly shivered when that dark visor focused on you. Fuck, that helmet was just too powerfully hot.

Proto Man came back to flop onto your bed, making it loudly creak while you were nearly bounced off. “Alright, babe, let’s get this started already, shall we?” he said with his voice slightly muffled as he put his hands behind his head. “Enjoy.”

You fully intended to. Not wanting to waste anymore time, you slid your hand inside his thigh and moved your finger to the rim of his hole. He really was wet. It was easy to push your finger inside. The lining was soft and smooth, a close match, but not perfect. You wouldn’t be sticking anything beyond a couple fingers in it, so how it felt didn’t matter so much to you. You could hear Proto Man sigh through his helmet as his head rolled to its side. “There you go.” You started absentmindedly swirling your finger around and pumping it in and out of him. At the same time, you couldn’t resist wrapping your other hand around his twitching cock and begin lazily stroking it. He scooted closer to you, putting an arm behind your back to pull you against him. At that proximity, you could feel every twitch and shift of his body, hear every tiny sigh and moan.

“Damn,” he muttered. “Skin really does feel better.”

“I’m glad you think so,” you chuckle. It’s easy for you to add a second finger and idly open and close them, making him moan louder every time you spread him wider. “But you know, if you want, I can show you how silicone feels too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’ve got some other toys besides a strap-on that I bet you’ll like,” you answered as you sat up. You were fairly certain you heard him give a disgruntled huff when you pulled away from him. You bent forward to reach for a box beneath your bed. Inside was your small collection of sex toys. You placed the box on the bed and opened it up to show him. “These have served me well for years. Pick whatever one you want. You can’t go wrong.”

He pulled the box closer to him and dug around to look at the different toys. He ended up pulling out your smooth, curved vibrator and inspecting it in his hands. “Hm…I like the feel of this one.” He ran his fingers all over it until he found the way to turn it on. When the device began to vibrate in his palms, you could hear him mutter, “Holy shit.”

“Babe,” he said as he turned to you. “You gotta get this inside me.”

You grinned as he handed it over, and you turned it back off while he laid back down and spread his legs again. Considering how wet he still was and the average size of your toy, it wasn’t hard at all to get it inside him. He gave a pleased sigh as you pushed it in, and he even started moving his hips around it.

“Come on, babe, turn it on already. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“If you say so.” Without further ado, you switched the vibrator on, and his reaction was immediate.

He made a loud noise between a yelp and a moan as he arched his back off the bed and gripped the sheets. “Holy shit!” he gasped. Even when he lowered his back flat on the bed again, he kept twitching all over. He constantly shifted his hips around and rolled his head, all while releasing a continuous string of noises.

“So, are you enjoying yourself?” you asked with a grin. You leaned closer to him and placed a hand on his chest.

He managed to focus back on you. “Fuck yeah I am. This thing’s great!” He moaned again, tilting his head back while he rolled his hips. You reached back for his cock again, and he thrust into your hand to meet each of your strokes. Eventually you took hold of the vibrator and started sliding it in and out of his pussy as well. You saw his chest rise and fall beneath your hand. Every unnecessary breath he took came out in a heavy pant. “Goddamn, babe, that’s good, that’s so good,” he groaned, his voice light and shaky.

“Yeah, I can tell…” you muttered. This was just too hot to stop now. You picked up the pace of both your hands, listening as his moans grew louder. His body was beginning to grow tense.

“Fuck, man,” he panted as he laid his arm across the visor of his helmet. His other hand rested on your shoulder and squeezed it. “God, babe…you’re so good…I-I’m gonna…” You watched as he suddenly arched off the bed again, his fingers and toes curled, and his whole body shuddered. With a short cry, he came, ejaculating onto his torso before heaving a deep sigh.

Oh shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen. “Ah jeez,” you murmured, rubbing a hand over your heated face to try and calm down. You turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of him, making him sigh again. The toy was thoroughly coated, but since it had been inside something sterile like a robot, you didn’t think it demanded an immediate cleaning. You dropped it onto a nightstand beside your bed, deciding to deal with it later. There was something more important to deal with right now.

As if on queue, Proto Man put his arms around you and pulled you back against him. He positioned your head on his chest, letting you clearly feel the heat in his body that he was still trying to pant out as well as the cum on his stomach that was now getting smeared on you. Oh well, you could clean that later. His hand was left in your hair. “I didn’t mean to make you come so soon,” you said. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Relax,” he replied. “I’m a robot, remember? I’ll be ready for more in just a sec.” He took a few more deep breaths to steady himself before removing his hands from you to take his helmet off and place it back on the bed. His hand went to your jaw to tilt your head towards him. “C’mere.”

It was the first time in a little while that you’d seen his face. He was looking nearly flushed. The skin of his face was more red than usual, and his hair was disheveled. He gave you a dazed and pleased smile as he tugged you close for a sloppy kiss. “Damn, that was great,” he said once you pulled apart.

You nodded as you rested your head against the crook of his neck. The both of you simply lay together for a few minutes. Proto Man ran his hand up and down your back and nuzzled your head while you peppered his neck with kisses.

“Hey, babe?” he spoke up. “Think you’re about ready to fuck me senseless with that strap-on?”

You scoffed. “Jeez, you sure are greedy for attention this time. When are you gonna slam jam me already?”

“Look, I just wanna get my full use out of this thing,” he replied. “I promise I’ll fuck you good in return if you indulge me a little longer.”

“Fine…on one condition.” You picked his helmet off the bed and held it out to him.

“Aw, really, I gotta put it back on?” he whined. “How could you like looking at a helmet more than a face this handsome?”

“I don’t need you fucking kinkshaming me,” you huffed as you tossed the helmet onto his chest. “Just put the damn thing on.” While he slipped that back over his head, you pulled your box of toys over to dig out the strap-on for Proto and your bullet vibe for yourself. He gave an appreciative moan as he watched you slide the bullet inside with ease. “At least this way, you won’t be the only one having fun.” He chuckled and put his hands behind his head while you secured the strap-on. Once it was in place, you took the remote for your bullet and switched it on. You jolted as it buzzed to life, and Proto Man echoed the appreciative moan you gave.

“Hey, I wanna try something,” he said as he sat up. “Lay down. I wanna get fucked on your lap like you did our first time.”

“You wanna ride me?” you asked with a smirk. “If that’s how you wanna do it, go ahead.” You laid down on your back, letting the fake cock stand up from your groin, and you patted your thighs. He eagerly moved over you, positioning himself so the tip of the strap-on was just pushing against his entrance. You put your hands on his hips and grinned. “Have at it.”

It was clear that neither of you had remembered the mishaps from your last encounter. Proto Man forgot once again that he was significantly heavier, and since he was still so wet, he sunk down onto the strap-on as hard and fast as he could. Which meant, once again, your pelvic bone was nearly crushed. Your painful yelp drowned out his moan. That much pressure around the bullet was too great to feel good anymore, so you quickly flipped it off. Any pleasure he got was short-lived, because as soon as he realized what he’d done, he got back up and leaned over you. “Shit, babe, I fucked up again.” He slipped the helmet back off before holding his hands over your hips, and even with the shades obscuring his face, you could see the worry in his expression. “You okay?”

“Ugh…yeah, I’m fine,” you answered. “Just got kinda squeezed there.” You didn’t object to him putting an arm around you and laid back down beside you. He gave you a few soft, apologetic kisses to your cheek while you took a little time to recover.

Eventually he flicked the dildo and spoke up. “Hey, y’know, we can forget about this if you want.”

You waved your hand. “Nah, it’s okay, really. I can do it. I just need another sec.” Now that your pelvis was no longer aching, you felt ready to turn the bullet back on. You sighed and let yourself enjoy the gentle vibrations. After closing your eyes, you suddenly felt Proto Man reaching for your breasts. He gently fondled them to draw out soft moans from you, and then he leaned in to kiss your neck like you did for him before. “Alright,” you spoke up after soaking up his attention for a few minutes. “Looks like we’ll just have to go with missionary for this.”

You started to sit up and get on your knees, and he took the queue to lay on his back and spread his bent legs apart to accommodate you. He reached down to spread his pussy with two of his fingers. “I’m ready for ya, babe,” he cooed.

You couldn’t help but giggle and blush at his display. Truth be told, your entrance wasn’t nearly as smooth as his invitation. After all, this wasn’t exactly something you did often. You had to take hold of the strap-on while you leaned in to keep it lined up. When you started pushing in, he continued his display by tilting his head, arching his back, and moaning loud. He was already moving his legs around your waist and trying to pull you closer. Deeper, harder, that must have been what he wanted.

You pulled back until you were almost completely out of him, and then you thrust your hips forward as fast as you could. Proto rewarded you with another big moan and his legs tightening around you. “Fuck, that’s great, babe!” With that encouragement, you did your best to repeat the action, but the truth was that you couldn’t keep up that pace and strength for long. You simply weren’t used to these sorts of movements during sex. When you inevitably began to slow down, he started to whine, and so you quickly thought to lean over and start kissing him as an appeasement. Proto happily accepted the kisses while wrapping his arms around you as well.

The feeling of the bullet inside you as you moved your hips so much coupled with his messy kisses, repeated moaning, and tightening embrace was quickly starting to get to you. You pulled away to take a breath, leaving Proto to return to making as much noise as he pleased. His fingers were starting to dig into your back. “Am I really doing that good of a job?” you asked, starting to sound out of breath.

He didn’t bother answering you. He just gave a thumbs-up in response.

As it went on, you were able to find your second wind and move faster once again, fueled by the pursuit of your own orgasm. You swore you could see his body moving back and forth with the momentum of your thrusting. The sight of him laid out beneath you really was something to behold. As you felt your pleasure quickly building, you focused your attention on the way his plates shifted with every writhing motion, the messy state of his hair, the red coloring on his face. You grinned down at him, saying, “This is a pretty good angle for you,” while your voice became increasingly unsteady.

His hands went down your back and to your ass, squeezing as he pulled you closer once again. “You sound like you’re about ready to come,” he panted out, never losing the smirk on his own face. “Go on, babe. I want you to come hard in me.”

Somehow this just got you to burst into a small fit of giggles, making you lose your rhythm for a moment. “God, Proto, careful with the porn talk!”

This brought out a pouty little huff, but he found a way to get payback pretty quick. He took hold of your hips and pulled you back into him himself. While he kept your pelvises squeezed together, he moved his hips to grind against you. The shifting pressure against your groin proved to be all you needed to go over the edge. You finally felt the vibrator shake you to your core, and the rest of your body quaked as you gave an unbridled moan of your own.

“Goddamn, babe, that was good.”

Proto Man rubbed your arms as you panted and came down from your climax. You reached for the bullet’s remote and quickly turned it off. Now that you’d gotten off, you could clearly feel your hips burning from soreness. Once you were ready, you mustered the strength to pull out of him. “Sorry, Proto, but there’s no way I can finish you off like this. I’m exhausted.”

“No worries, babe. There’s always this,” he replied as he took hold of his cock, slowly running his hand over it to tempt you. He grinned and raised his eyebrows. “Why don’t you hop on?”

As fatigued as you were, you couldn’t say no to that. You shuffled back and removed the bullet before placing it aside on your nightstand.

“Say, have you got another one of those I can use while you’re riding me? Maybe something a little bigger?”

“Oh yeah, lemme grab it.” You pulled your box of toys over to you and started rummaging through it again, knowing just the thing for him. You had a longer bullet that had multiple settings for when you wanted something more intense as you proceeded. When you brought it out, something else caught your eye.

“Hey Proto…how do you feel about bondage?”

He quirked his brow, pushing onto his elbows. “Depends on how much and who’s getting tied up. And what’s being used to do it.”

You held up a soft cord of rope. “I was just thinking I could use this to just tie your hands together above your head. Is that okay?”

He smirked. “Boy, aren’t you kinky? You realize that piece of string couldn’t actually hold my wrists together, right?”

“You can humor me, can’t you?”

“I guess I can,” he shrugged. “It’s hard to say no when you’re blushing like that. You must be so wound up just thinking about this.”

You huffed, looking a little to the side. “Not nearly as wound up as I get thinking of you tied up with the helmet back on.” You were already getting wet and ready for round two imagining that.

“Again with the helmet,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “The things I do to make my babe happy.”

Wait.

“Alright.” He moved his hands above his head. “Go ahead.”

But you didn’t start tying his wrists, not at first, because you needed a moment to confirm and process what you just heard. His babe. He used “babe” almost every other word, but never “my babe”. Did it mean something? Did you want it to? Oh God, you were actually happy to hear him call you that. What was happening to you two?

“Hello?” he complained. “What happened? You change your mind or something?”

“Oh, n-no.” You shook your head. Dammit, this was no time to be worrying about that, not when there was a hot robot waiting for you to tie him up, put a helmet on him, and ride his cock. You took the rope and secured it around his wrists in several loops. It wasn’t the greatest knot in the world, but eh, it wasn’t gonna actually be holding him anyway.

He chuckled and grinned at you when he noticed you pausing to stare. “What do you think? Do I look as good as you hoped I would all helpless and whatnot?” He wriggled a bit into the bed, rolling his head to the side as he gave a sweet-sounding moan to tease you further.

“Goddamn,” you muttered, having to cover your face to properly recover from the sight. “You sure fucking do.” So good that you almost considered leaving the helmet off after all. But your love of helmets won in the end, so you picked up his shiny red biker helmet and carefully slipped it over his head. You bit your lip and had to cover your eyes again. Yeah, that was definitely a good look too.

“Alright, babe,” he said as he tightened his hands and wiggled again. “You’ve got me just the way you want me. Are you ready to come on and slam me?”

“Holy fucking shit.” You had to put your face in your hands once again. You were unsure whether you wanted to give a laugh or a groan and made some sort of pained, staggered noise that must have been a mixture of the two. “Who allowed you to watch Space Jam?”

“Ha! As if I need to be allowed,” he scoffed. “Now are we going to fuck again or not?”

“Okay, okay, don’t rush me!” You moved over his waist and took notice of the way his hands tightened and shifted, probably wishing he could get them all over you. You looked into the dark visor of his helmet as you began slowly sinking onto his cock while giving a long, satisfied sigh. Fuck, he was as smooth as ever. It felt too good to finally have him stretching you after all this wait.

Now that you were situated, you took hold of the vibrator’s remote and switched it on. Beneath you, Proto Man arched his back and rolled his head to the side. “Mmm, fuck,” he moaned. “This is fucking great. I’d forgotten how good your pussy felt.”

You grinned down at him as you began gently rolling your hips. You swore you could feel the toy making his whole body vibrate, which made you shudder and squeeze your legs tighter around him. Proto Man was overwhelmed. A constant stream of quiet moans and sighs came from his helmet, and he could hardly hold still. His hands kept opening and closing, and his head rolled into the crook of his arm. While he couldn’t use his own hands, you took full advantage of the body laid out before you and ran your fingers all over it. You moved your hands over his arms, his chest, his stomach, and he gladly accepted the attention. His plating was just as smooth as you remember and as warm to the touch as a human’s body. You wanted to trace every curve, every seam, and he only encouraged you with more pleased sounds as you both grinded into each other.

As you went on, your movements began to change. While Proto was bucking his hips higher and faster, you were beginning to slow down, still too tired and aching from fucking him before. You heard him growl as he turned his head to face you. “What’d you stop moving for?” he whined.

“Sorry,” you panted. “I’m still just really worn out.” Your frowned, growing frustrated. Dammit, and you both were starting to get close again.

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” he began as he lifted his head. “If you’re tired, you don’t have to wear yourself out. Maybe, you know, we could do something different.”

“You sound like you have something in mind.”

“Well,” he replied in a small voice, shifting his arms. “I’d really like to lay you down on the bed,” He paused, turning away for a moment. “and fuck you until we both scream.”

You grinned as you felt your cheeks warming up. “Ooh, well that sounds like a tempting plan.” You leaned forward, trailing a finger down his chest. “I could make that happen if you can remember to take it easy on me.”

“I definitely can!” The next moment, he broke through the rope like it was yarn. He took hold of your sides and hefted you off of him. With a started squeak, you found yourself being pushed onto your back, and the next thing you knew, you were looking up at his shiny red bike helmet, and his dark visor stared down at you just above your face. Your body was heated and wet as he stared you down. He gave a deep chuckle when all you could do was squirm beneath him. “Relax, babe,” he cooed as he put his hand to your red cheek. “I’ll take good care of you.”

True to his word, he entered you slowly and gently, making you close your eyes and sigh blissfully as he filled you yet again. You reached for his hips and pulled him towards you, encouraging him to start moving. He obliged, beginning to move in and out of you with easy thrusts. Thankfully, there was no pain, but you were so wound up by this point, you weren’t sure if you wanted to be treated so delicately. You ran one of your hands up his side and smiled at him. “You can go a little harder than that.”

“Oh yeah?” He straightened himself, taking hold of your hips for leverage as he pulled back. “Well, if you say so…” He pushed back in with much more force, but the meeting of your hips didn't hurt nearly as much as you expected.

You let your head fall back as you moaned. “Ah yeah, that’s great!” Proto Man was apparently capable of wielding far more control over his body than you thought he had, because he managed to keep from crashing your bodies together too roughly. Your hands gripped those wonderful ear-warming thighs as he guided your legs to wrap around his waist. “Come on,” you murmured. “Lean back down so I can reach more of you.”

He bent back over you, using one hand to hold himself up while the other stayed on your hip. Now you could touch him as you pleased once again. You reached for his chest, his shoulders, and you even slid your hands over the sides of his helmet. In return, he moved his hand up your waist and up to your breast, which he fondled as he pleased while keeping up his pace. As you continued, the two of you dissolved into a cacophony of moans and grunts. After every perfect meeting of metal and flesh and staring at the dangerously arousing sight above you, your orgasm already felt so close again.

“You look nearly ready to come,” he spoke with a short chuckle. You could only nod in response, knowing you probably looked like a mess. “Yeah, me too,” he replied. “How do you want me to finish you?”

That was an easy answer. “My neck,” you panted, turning your head to show the smooth skin of your neck. “Bite my neck.”

He gave a pleased growl. “Can do.” He ripped the helmet off his head and tossed it to the floor before leaning in close to sink his teeth into your flesh.

You cried out, the sharp pain waking up every nerve in your body and catapulting you to an intense climax. Your fingers dug into his arms and your body arched to meet his, and the way you squeezed around his cock was enough to make him join you. He gasped and groaned right beside your ear, and you could feel his warm cum shoot inside you. It felt so satisfying to know that you could enjoy that sensation without worry. Proto Man kept moving his hips to stretch your collective orgasm as much as he could, finally slowing to a stop when you both came down.

While the both of you were still panting, he pulled out of you and flopped onto his back next to you. He then pulled you against him, as you expected, but when his arms wrapped around you, you became more aware of the lingering pain at parts of your body. You hissed as you brought a hand to your neck. It brought his attention to the bruised marks left from where he bit you. “Ah jeez,” he said as he delicately brushed his fingertips over the spot. “I bit you too hard. I’m sorry about that.”

“Ah, you don’t need to worry about that. That felt, well, that felt great.” You sighed. “I’m more worried about my pelvis. I’ll probably be feeling this session for a while.”

“Damn, I was too rough at the end, wasn’t I?” He groaned in frustration, putting his hand over his shades before hugging you again. “You’re gonna be alright, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, relax.” You waved your hand. “Even if you did manage to injure me, it’d be totally worth it. That was an awesome time. Thanks a ton.”

“Yeah?” He grinned, running his hand over his mess of hair to the back of his head. “Heh, well, you don’t need to thank me. I’m always happy to give my babe a good time.”

Oh jeez. There it was again. This was the second time. He had to be saying it on purpose. Now you had to confront all the questions this brought to mind. Did he really want you to be his babe? More importantly, did you want him to be yours in return? Could you actually want something with this man, knowing who he really was? One look at that dumb, adorable, grin and the red color on his cheeks as he looked at you was all the answer you needed.

Shit, man, you were in deep.

As if knowing what was going through your head and wanting to make your internal conflict that much worse, Proto Man leaned in for a much softer kiss, which you made no attempt to resist. God, and now he was blushing more, which made him look even cuter, and you knew you were blushing too, and you were both just looking at each other now, and inside you almost wanted to scream because fucking dammit, how could the two of you have let this happen?

Proto suddenly lifted his head to look behind you, at your digital clock. “Oh fuck, I’ve been here a while. I better get outta here before Wily starts looking for me.” He quickly pulled away from you and got out of the bed to start gathering his clothes.

“Damn,” you sighed as you sat up, trying to mask how pathetically crushed you really were to see him having to leave now. “Well, um, I’m glad that this, uh, test proved your new mod to be successful and all.”

“Yep,” he replied as he slipped into his jacket. He picked up his helmet before making his way back to you. “Think I can see you again next time I can escape? I might not have anything new for you to test, but, I mean, I’m sure I could still show you a fun time.” You noticed that his hands were fidgeting with his helmet. “Either in or out of the bedroom.”

Holy shit. Was he possibly asking you on a date? You smiled back at him. “Sure you can. You’ll know how to find me, right?”

Now he was giving you his biggest, dorkiest grin yet. “Yep!” He leaned in for one last smooch on the lips. “Well, until next time, babe!”

Oh boy. Next time. You could hardly believe it. You got so wrapped up being so stupidly excited over a future date with Proto Man that you almost didn’t notice him opening up your window. “Wait a minute, where the hell are you going?!”

“Easier to leave this way,” he answered as he started climbing out. “Later!”

And then he was gone. That robot that just jumped out of your goddamn apartment window? Congratulations, you just agreed to some kind of date with him.

And you couldn’t be more fucking giddy over it.


End file.
